


Fallen Avengers: Black Panther

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Dark Avengers: the Multiverse [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Minor Character Death, Panic, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Earth-MCU-70002--He should have known. He should have killed Shuri before this all happened.When he killed T’Challa -- wasn’t his fault, he was following his papa’s footsteps, just like N’Jadaka was -- Shuri brought together everyone she knew would ally her cause. They tried to kill him, to give the girl -- smart, very smart, too smart for her own good, over-thought everything -- the throne.They should have known that it wouldn’t have worked just as how he should have expected that they would have tried it.





	Fallen Avengers: Black Panther

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherWhumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWhumper/gifts).



Erik walked the halls of his former palace, taking the sight of his generals and guardswomen dead on the floor in.

  
He should have known. He should have killed Shuri before this all happened.

  
When he killed T’Challa -- wasn’t his fault, he was following his papa’s footsteps, just like N’Jadaka was -- Shuri brought together everyone she knew would ally her cause. They tried to kill him, to give the girl -- smart, very smart, too smart for her own good, over-thought everything -- the throne.

  
They should have known that it wouldn’t have worked just as how he should have expected that they would have tried it.  
But nevertheless, he won and the girl and her brother were dead and his aunt was dead and Okoye was dead and his generals were dead, and he was left. How would anything work now? No-one from the tribes wanted to deal with him anymore. His papa never told him how Wakanda works in its government. What happens at this point? Does he just grab a soldier from each tribe and make them a general? What does he do if they refuse? He can’t kill them, because he would need them. And what about M’Baku’s tribe? Their leader was dead, how would they survive in the mountains without them? They tried to kill him, but they’re still Wakandan, they need to be cared for, cradled and warmed and provided for because they are of the same blood and they’ve been hurt too much and Erik realizes he’s not ready for this. His killing people didn’t make him ready to rule a kingdom, what was he thinking, he’s not ready for this. His dad dying didn’t make him ready to usurp a throne, a hellalota kids’ dads die and they’re called street rats and orphans and broken and wastes of time until they’re too old for parentage to actually be important and they become normal things like doctors and lawyers and cashiers and foster parents and join big brothers/big sisters and are mentors and what did Erik decide to do? Waste his life away killing and killing and killing and he killed his girlfriend so there’s no one here to ground him and support him and he killed the last of his family, he could’ve just come and tried to be a member of the family, why was killing them the first thing that came to mind?  
Erik looked down at his hands, which were shaking almost violently. He sat on his throne, placing his head in his hands. This happened before, when he found his father’s body, when he killed his first person, in the plane after he killed his girl -- who was okay with his killing and his plan and he’d promised to make her a queen.

  
He knew he was having a panic attack.

  
Usually deep breathing works, but when every time he took a breath, he smelled blood, he felt his panther suit’s claws on his scalp, it only served to make his head spin and to make all his thoughts turn as trailing as they were just a moment ago. He curled in on himself, tucking his legs up on his throne -- not his, it’s Wakanda’s throne, he stole it, he shouldn’t’ve, he’s ruined everything -- and he sat there, shaking, sobs wracking his body.

  
What if someone walks in in this? No, everyone’s dead, there is no-one to see this. He shook even more, his thoughts going unchecked.

  
After a moment, he felt hands on his arms and back, causing him to kick out, not seeing who or where the person was. Then he felt wind on his back, the person -- or people, Erik couldn’t tell -- and he was more than concerned. How did they get him outside so quickly while he was struggling?

  
But then the hands were accompanied by the warmth of a hug. Whoever this was was trying to help him? While that simple notion helped to ease the panic, it did raise the question of who this person -- or people -- were.

  
Then a second pair of hands were felt, another hug embracing him in its warmth. Between the warmth and the feeling of embrace, Erik lost track of time before the attack ended, and he heard the voice of one of the people.

  
“There you go, there you are. Just breathe. Can you hear me, Erik?” the voice said. Erik nodded, but refused to open his eyes, in fear that he truly was still be in the palace. “Ok, Erik, my name is Steve Rogers. If you need me to get you anything that will help, you tell me. Ok?”

  
Erik’s eyes burst open, laced with disbelief. He slowly sat up and looked at the man, and the kid beside him, noticing that they were just outside the palace. “You’re Captain America.” Erik looked at the icon and the spider-kid, both of whom looking different from the last time he saw them on the news.

  
“Yeah.” the Captain chuckled. “I am. And you’re the newest Black Panther.”

 

Erik shook his head. “No, no -- I’m not, I’ve made a mistake, I can’t be --”

  
“Erik.” With that, the man of said name silenced himself. “I’ve followed your efforts since you landed in Wakanda over multiple universes, Erik. Of the entire multiverse, you are the most successful. You are the Black Panther, and you didn’t make a mistake because if you did, I wouldn’t be here. You’ve got an admirable goal and you’ve got the skills to accomplish it and you did. I want you on my side in the coming war.”

  
“War?” Erik was more than a little confused as to everything the Captain said.

  
“The multiverse is in turmoil, Erik. And I need your help. C’mon.” The Captain helped him to stand up on wobbly legs. “We have strategies to develop, and I need a right-hand man. Welcome to the team.”

  
Erik didn’t fight the man’s pull as he was dragged towards a portal, the spider-kid following behind them. If there was one thing Erik could do in that moment was let someone else take the blame.


End file.
